The Song Of Death
by Clashing Harmony
Summary: Class Q has a new assignment. Solve the case of the mysterious death threats received by partcipants of a music competition. There's just one problem, they have got to go as the competitors! Chaos ensues! Read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DSQ or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hi there everyone! So this is my second DSQ fic. I seriously hope you enjoy it. Please review! It is very encouraging to get reviews and it helps a lot to continue writing more. So please speak your mind!**

****The Song of Death** **

**Chapter One-A New Assignment**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What?! A singing competition?" exclaimed class Q in a chorus. All of them, save for a certain blue haired prodigy by the name of Ryuu Amakusa, was staring wide eyed at Professor Dan, who was explaining to them the basic nature of their latest undercover assignment.

"But I can't _sing_!" mourned Kyuu, a stricken expression on his face.

"Shut up kid!" reprimanded Kinta, striking the former on the top of his head with his bare fist, forming a bulging potato on the wounded spot! "I bet there're gonna be _lots_ of pretty girls out there, come to watch the singers! This is gonna be _great!_" he declared with enthusiasm, pink hearts clearly visible in his vibrant eyes, while a drop of saliva dropped from the corner of his mouth.

In his seat, Kazuma simply shook his head with a knowing air at his classmate's childishness and continued to expertly maneuver through the keys of his ever present laptop, trying to gather as much information as possible about the case at hand.

Megumi Minami sat with a thoughtful expression on her face, hardly paying attention to the chit-chat of the others. _If I practice really hard for this competition, possibly, I may be able to win it! Then I'd be able to impress Ryuu with my voice and he'd fall in love with me. Then we'll go out on dates and he shall propose to me. Soon we'll get married..._her imagination trailed off!

Their minds were forcefully pulled back to the task at hand as Morihiko Dan's voice carried through the room, silencing his inattentive students. "Some of the contestants participating in the tournament have recently started receiving death threats from an anonymous writer. Hence, the authorities have requested that DDS send some of its members to ensure the safety of their participants. As a lot of funds have been invested upon the project, they cannot afford to have it closed down. On the other hand, an open police investigation may cause alarm amongst the singers and staff, so we have decided that it is best to send our people not as investigators but rather as participants of the competition. That will spare us much suspicion and explanations," he finished.

"Hurray!" cheered Kinta. "So we'll all be going to a musical showdown! Yeah, all you guys beware the DDS musicians!" he warned imaginary competitors.

"Well," said Professor Dan, clearing his throat. "Not exactly all of you. Kazuma is too young as yet to be attending the competition. So he'll be staying at the school and gathering all the information available about the case. He'll be assisting you from the base," he explained.

"Hey, that's not fair!" protested the young programmer. "Even I can sing, you know! And how come that gorilla gets to go if I can't?" he aimed at Kinta, who was sitting next to him, humming a light tune that sounded more like someone had a sore throat. The comment only earned him a well-aimed knock on the head.

"C'mon Kazuma, it isn't all that bad. At least you don't have to make a joke of yourself in public, see?" consoled Kyuu, who was still brooding over his lack of musical talents.

All the while, Ryuu had been sitting quietly, a far away look in his eyes. He looked faintly amused, if not interested, at the idea of their latest assignment. And that was rare enough, seeing _his_ track record! It was no child's play interesting the aristocratic boy in a particular case. Anything short of 'massacre' didn't usually suit his tastes. And this was a mere case of _threats._

And so the five friends left the hidden class-room in which class Q held its lessons, each musing over his or her own thoughts and anticipations concerning the upcoming challenge!

**--------------------------**

**Well, please review! I hope you enjoyed this. I'll update as soon as possible!**


End file.
